He saved me
by Oceanetheshapeshifter
Summary: When a girl gets a strange disease, Bill Cipher makes a deal with her. But what he wants in return is a way out of the Dreamscape, and can Skyler do it without getting herself turned into a demon as well?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, there's really nothing we can do. The best we can do is put her on life support, but that would only give her a few more weeks," the docter told my Mom.

"How long did you say she had?" Her Mom was barely holding back tears.

"Three Months."

I stopped listening and looked out the window. This was the sixth docter they'd been to, but the answer was always the same. She was healthy just a few weeks ago, but suddenly she got sick. _Really_ sick. It finaly cleared up, or so they thought. Sometimes her legs would act up and she couldn't use them, or she couldn't talk. The docters said she had some kind of nerological disorder, and that her time was limeted.

"Come on Skyler, let's go," Mom woke me up from my dark thoughts, and we walked back to the car.

I was reading a book in my bedroom when Mom came in.

"Sweetie, I-

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. "Really, there isn't anything to say, I'm going to die. It's just the truth." Mom just sighed and left. I finished the chapter in my book and went to bed.

A forest towered above her, pines reaching for the stars. She walked down a small trail, trying to get to the lake. But branches kept getting in her way, and brambles snagged at her feet. But she kept trying, even when they got so thick she couldn't move. Suddenly, a voice came from somewhere ahead of her.

"

I can help you..."_ The branches cleared, just a little, and she saw the lake ahead of her, but then they closed back around her, engulfing her in darkness._

I woke with a start, then looked out my window. _Wierd..._ I eventually fell back asleep.

When tomorrow came, I couldn't get up. "Mom!" but my voice was barely audible "MOM!" I called again. This time she heard me and came rushing in.

"What's wrong!?"

"Can't move..." I whispered. Mom lifted me up so I could sit.

"Try moving your fingers," She said calmly. I tried, and eventually they followed my commands. Later, I could stand on my own. "I think you should stay home from school today," Mom said. Sighing, I went down to the kitchen and grabbed some cearial, then clicked on the TV.

Odly enough, Gravity Falls was on. It was Sock Opera, my favorite episode. I curled up on the couch and watched it. When the end of the episode came, I started getting sleepy. In the show, Bill Cipher got flung from Dippers body, as usual, but then Bill turned towards the screen and said, "Sweet dreams..." and I fell asleep.

The forest towered above her, turning the day into night with there thick boughs. The shadows below reached for her, turning into strange, shadowy humans.

...It's terminal...She won't live much longer..._The shadows muttered. They tried to grab her, but she jumped back. Soon she was pressed against a tree, but still the shadows snatched at her..._Three months!..._One shouted next to her. Then, a voice came from above her._

"Need some help, kid?" _She looked up. A snappily dressed, yellow triangle was floating above her, his hand reached out. She reached up and grabbed it, and the tirangle pulled her out of the shadows. Unexpectedly, they were standing on the ground, and the trees were normal pines. _"The name's Bill Cipher, dream demon extraordinare!"

"Wait, from the show!?" _She-_I_ said. I soon relized I was dreaming._

"I guess you could say that..." _he leaned back in the air, twirling his cane around._

"Well, what do you want, then?" _I asked._

"How do you know I want anything?"

"Because I know what you're like"

"Silly girl, you have NO IDEA what I'm like," _Bill said in his demon voice._ "But I know what you're like. You had such a good life ahead of you... _He flashed pictures of a girl with a handsome boy laughing together. That same girl getting a diploma, then getting married. Them out on a boat, with dolphins swimming by. The last image was a sunset on the beach._ "I can give you your life back, without that disease."

"Alright, I'm listening."_ I said scepticaly and crossed my arms "_But what's in it for you?"

He laughed, "

I just need a key."

I raised an eyebrow at him,

"Mm-hm, sounds similer to what you said to Dipper."

"You're a smart one, aren't you. Just remeber without me you will be _dead_ in three months. Or less," _Bill said it alomst casually, but the last part sent a shiver up my spine._

"Yes, but I would like to know what I'm doing here," _I tried to sound brave, but my voice quivered a bit. _

Bill turned away, then started muttering,

"You, of all people, know what it's like in the Dreamscape. Imagine being trapped in there," _his voice rose to normal, _"Never to feel sunlight. I can't actually _feel_ anything. I'm almost just a figment of every-one's imagination," _he started to yell, and grew to the size of a car "_Of course I would be insane! How could I _not _be!"_ He seemed to relize what he said, and shrank back down."_I hate to act this way, but I need help." _Those few words hit me. I know just what it's like to need help and not get it, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him._

"Ok," _I whispered. Bill turned around._

"What was that?"

"I said I'll help you, if you help me."

Bill actually seemed surprised, but held out his hand, which was engulfed in blue flame. I shook it. I felt myself waking up, then thought I heard a small voice whisper,

"Thank you."

I woke up from the dream, still lying on the couch. Something was glowing in my perephrial vision, and I saw my hand had blue fire swirling around it. It soon dissapered withought a trace, but she knew what she had done was _real_, somehow

**Judywb Ixoov lvq'w mxvq d WY vkrz**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, I still had the occasional problem, but that night Bill visited me.

_Skyler was on a mountain. The world stretched around her in a rainbow of colors. A soft breeze blew, getting stronger and lifting her in the air. Suddenly, her whole body froze up, she couldn't even blink. _"Relax, It's just me," _Bill Ciphers voice came form behind her. Slowly, ever so slowly, she could move her fingers, then her toes. Soon she could turn her head, but she couldn't see Bill. After what felt like hours, or mabye a few minutes, she could move freely. She turned around, but Bill was gone. She sighed and flew around the mountains, enjoying the feeling of movement. _

I slowly woke up, then stretched and yawned. Only after I was on my way to the bus did I relize none of my amrs or legs locked up. _Did Bill fix me already? What am I thinking, Bill Cipher is just a character form a TV show. It was just a dream._

But nothing unusual happened to me at all that day, or the day after. I was starting to think Bill Cipher _was _real, but soon I had another appointment, and I would find out if I realy was cured.

"We're not sure if it's permanent, but. . . She seems to be completely healed," The docter concluded.

I smiled slightly. I knew it. Somehow, someway, Bill Cipher _was _real.

Did that mean Gravity Falls was real as well?

Mom called me, and told me we were going to eat out tonight, so I didn't think about Bill untill he came to me in another dream that night.

_The girl was in her bedroom looking out the window when a light shone behind her. She turned around and saw Bill Cipher floating above her bed._

"Hello again, Skyler! I see your doing well," _Bill chuckled._

_I couldn't help but smile, after all, he _did_ save my life. _"Hello, Bill."

"I KNOW what you're like, so I'll cut to the chase. I've fulfiled my half of the deal, and now It's time for you to return the favor,"_ He said "know" demon-like, probably reminding me that he was all-seeing. _

"Oh, yeah. Something about a key?" _A feeling of dread crept over me. _

"Yesss." _Bill hissed. He seemed excited, he was glowing alot more than usual._

"What kind of key do you want?" _My voice trembled a little._

_"_Silly girl, you should already know what I want. . ."

_I started to feel sick._

". . .I need to get out of this horrible Dreamscape. Oddly, you have a huge amount of excess energy. Just what I need to make a portal out of this place."

_I did know it would be something like that. Though I thought it would include more body possesion. I gulped, _"What do you need me to do?"

"I just neeed you to relax. I won't take too much energy. . ." _I suddenly got tired, even though I was technicly asleep. The world was going dark around me, and just as I slipped deeper into unconsiousness, Bill whispered, "_. . .Maybe."

I woke up feeling exhasted. "Ugh, what happened," I soon remebered my dream, then guessed that was why. I forced myself to get up and go to school, but I was having trouble focusing, I was so tired. When the bell finally rang, I was still just as sleepy.

"What's a matter, sweetie?" Mom asked me when I trugged inside.

"Tired. Gonna lay down," I mumbled.

"Okay. . .but if you need me, I'll be down here."

I plopped down on my bed, wondering how to contact Bill. _Maybe I should just say his name?_

"Bill Cipher?" I waited anxiously for a few minutes, then tried calling him in my mind. _Bill Cipher! _Eventually, he came.

"What do you want, Skyler? I'm busy!" _Bill snapped after he appeared from a poster on her wall. _

"I want to know what's up. I woke up exhasted," _Skyler snapped back._

"What, you think taking someone's energy is easy? I'm not exactly refreshed either," _Bill did seem week, somehow. He was barely glowing, and instead of floating he sat down on the windowseel. _

"How long will this take?"

"Just a few more days, fourtunately. Is that everything? Okay BYE!" _He snapped his fingers and was gone. _

**L'oo eh zdwfklqj brx**


	3. Chapter 3

I've already pre-writen most of this, so I just have to get to uploading it. enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Mom was starting to get worried, so I tried to act alert as possible. It was hard, but I managed to do it. Finaly, Bill visited me again.

_We were once again in that pine forest that was becoming so familiar. But this time were the moon once was, a huge swirling portal of (of course!) yellow mist was in it's place. _

"I- is that the portal?"_ No wonder I was so weak, that thing was like a huge black hole._

_Bill looked smug_, "Yes, it is."

"Well, what do you need me for? Why don't you just go?"

"You know I am, unfortuantely, short, and I won't have the conveniance to float once I go through there. I need you to supply me with my powers," _He grew to a huge size, glowing with blue fire to emphasize. _"Though, unfortunatley I won't be able to change shape,"_ He paused and shrank back to normal, _"I think I'll still be able to make fire. . ."

_Bill was about to fly to the portal, then remembered, "_Oh yeah! You'll need these." _He twirled his hand and two bags appeaered next to me._

_I was too stunned to speak. Bill just smiled and said, _"Well, let's do this!" _He grabbed my hand and we flew straight into the portal._

We were in Gravity Falls.

Though, it _didn't _look like a cartoon. The trees were all to real, and she could hear real leaves rustling in the breeze. Bill was patienlty hovering above head, waiting for me to accept what happend.

"This. . . this can't be real," I mumered. I felt Bill's arm resting on my shoulder, which shook me out of my astonishment. "Well, what are we going to do?" I picked up my bags and turned around to face him.

"Well first, let's see how much of my power I have," Bill could already fly, so he tried to conjure fire. "OW!" He quickly put it out.

"I thought you said pain was hilarious," I said sarcasticaly.

"Only if your doing it to someone else. _Technically _that wasn't my body," He retorted.

"Whatever. Why don't you just make, I don't know, some kind of sinthetic fire?"

"Hmm, good idea!" He succeded in not burning his hand this time, and soon he was glowing like a lamp.

"Mission accomlished! Let's see if I can conjure things!" He snapped his fingers, but nothing happend. He tried all kinds of wierd gestures, but still nothing. "Well, this _is_ the human world. I guess that's enough practicing for now." He looked up and saw the sun rising. "But first we need to get you somewhere to stay. How about. . . the Mystery Shack!"

I had to admit I would _love_ staying there, but. . ."Can't I just go home?"

Bill was floating toward what I thought was the way to the Mystery Shack, "Hurry up!"

"What, am I suppossed to just walk in there and ask to stay?" I said when I cought up.

"No, I have my ways. . ."

Bill told me to stay inside while he "talked" to the Pines family. I suspected he went to mess with their minds. Bill made sure he still had the ability to to _that._

"All right, go in. I'll stay out here, though." Bill siad when he got back. I walked to the front door, but when I got there I hesitated. Then a scene from Frozen came to my mind:

"Did she forget how to knock?" Olaf said in my memory. I shook my head and knocked.

"Ah, yes! Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" Grunk- _Stanford_ said as he opened the door. "We've been expecting you," He said after I walked in. Dipper and Mabel were sitting on the couch watching TV. _Dipper _and _Mabel _were sitting on the couch.

_Relax, I know this is crazy, but just relax. _I told myslef. Mabel turned to me, then smiled and got up.

"Hi Skyler! welcome to your new home!"

"She's not staying forver," Dipper muttered.

"Be nice to our new guest!" Mable playfully shoved Dipper off the couch.

"Ooof! Mable!" He said and got up. "High, I'm Dipper," He held out his hand, which I shook, but then Mable hugged all of us and I just felt awkwerd.

"That's enough Mable. Go show our guest to her room," Stan said from the kitchen.

"Alright, let's go!" Mable grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. _The same stairs Bipper fell down,_ I couldn't help think.

**Grq'w wuxvw dqbrqh**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, this is our room!" Mable said when we got there.

"We don't have another bed, but I think Soos might have a spare mattress somewhere. I'll go ask him," Dipper said and walked down the stairs. I started to unpack the things Bill gave me.

"Do you have any sweaters?" Mable apeared out of nowhere.

"Ah! No, maybe-" I started, but Mable cut me off.

"You can have one of mine, roomie!" She rushed to her closet and got out the sparkliest sweater she could find, but grabbed a different one when she saw my face. "How about this one?" She was holding a blue sweater with a dolphin on it.  
>I shrugged, she threw it to me, and I put it on.<p>

"It's a bit. . . small," I wheezed.

"Oh, right, we're not the same age. How old are you, then?"

"I'm thirteen- aggh!"

"What! What happened?"

I was holding up a yellow shirt with a black bowtie. "Nothing, I thought I saw- oh never mind," I quickly stuffed it under all the other clothes. Fourtunatley, most of them were pretty good.

"Out of the waaaay!" Soos' voice came from the bottom of the stairs. I quickly put all my stuff on Mable's bed, then Soo's and Dipper came in carrying a mattress.

"Were do you want this?" Dipper asked.

"This room looks a little small, maybe she should sleep in the attic," Soos suggested.

"We can make room! Er, If you want, Skyler," Dipper. . .blushed?

"Can I see the attic?"

"Right this way!" Dipper led they way up the stairs

"It's kinda big. . . But I guess it'll be fine," I said after I looked around.

Finaly, I had my bed set up. Stan called and said it was dinner time, and we ate to the sound of Mable's chatter.

"So what's your favorite color?" She mumbled through a mouthfull of food.

"I like blue-"

"Do you belive in fantasy?"

"I like dragons," I smiled. I noticed Dipper's eye's widened a bit, but then Mable started talking again.

"Okay, I'm here, what do you want?" I asked Bill. He told me to see him in the forest, so I did. Though, why it had to be at night, I wasn't sure.

"So, how are liking it here?" he asked.

"It's nice, I guess?" I replied cautiously.

"I just finished arranging things with your mother, so you'll be staying the whole summer!" he giggled.

"Wha. . ." But he was already gone. I sighed and walked back home, er the Mystery Shack. Suddenly, a greenish blue light appered next to me, "Wait, is that a Will-o-the-Wisp?" I asked silently. A few more were behind it, lighting up a trail. "No thanks! I'll stay on the path!" I soon left them behind When I got back to the Shack, I heard someone calling my name.

"Skyler!? Where are you!?" It was Dipper.

_Aw, he's worried about me_ I thought. Though I've never had a crush on Dipper,(though there was another charactere I liked) it was sweet. "Over here!" I called out.

"Skyler! What are you doing out here?" Dipper shouted while he ran over.

I started to panic a little, how was I going to explain this?

"Um, I-" But Dipper didn't let me finish.

"You have no idea what stuff lives out there!"

I did know, but I decied it to play it slowly, "I saw some Will-o-the-Wisps."

"Wha. . . Wait, you belive in stuff like that?"he asked incredilously.

I smiled, "I do now."

"Don't tell me you followed them?"

"I have read _way _to many fantasy books to do that," I replied.

"Well, we should get inside before Stan finds out," Dipper said and led the way.

**Wkh iruvw lv vxis**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Skyler!" Somone shook me awake.

"Wha- Dipper?" I mumbled and sat up.

"C'mon, I want to show you something," he left me to get dressed. I looked at my clock. 3:30 A.M._ What could he want?_ I thought and went downstairs. Dipper was waiting at the door with a flashlight.

"How much do you like dragons?" he asked.

"Um, I've loved them ever since I was five?" I replied. I couldn't help but think there was a dragon right outside, but I didn't hear anything.

"Well, I know were a dragon's cave is, if your not scared," he said it as a question, not as an insult.

I grinned, "Sure, let's go." he opened the door, at we left. The air was chillier than I expected, but I didn't complain. "So, where is it?"

He pointed to a place where the trees seemed taller, "Over there."

"Alright," I said as we started walking.

We were standing in front of the cave, and I was actually a bit nervous. It had a musty smell, but also something sharper, almost like mint.

"Are you sure the dragon still lives here?" I asked uncertainly.

"To be honest, no," he shrugged, "But it could just be dormant, my journal says they're like that."

"Journal?" I knew what he was talking about, but I was trying to act normal.

"Oh, right. As I guess you already knew, Gravity Falls is a weird place. There are all kinds of things, like Gnomes. Stay away form them," he opened up a torn red book, Journal number 3, and showed me a picture of them. "There are also zombies, but I think me and Mable got rid of most of them," he flipped to the page. "there was even a secret society that wiped peoples memories of anything wierd, but not anymore."

Suddenly we heard a deep growl.

"Get back," I whispered.

"Wha-"

"Get back!" I shoved him behind a tree.

Two glowing lights apeared inside of the cave, then a scraping of scales could be heard.

"Who is out theerrre?" A voice whispered.

I gulped and stepped out from behind the tree.

"Skyler!? What are you doing?" Dipper hissed.

"You can't hide from a dragon," I stated simply.

A chuckle, "Smart human." The dragons face appeared from the shadows. It was as long as my arm, covered in gray scales. But It's eyes were the brightest green, like emeralds or cats' eyes, with dark black slits in the middle. I tried not to look, but it was hard.

"So, human, what is it you want?" It asked when it had most of it's body out of the cave.

"I merely wish to observe your majesty, great dragon."

"I was rather enjoying my nap, but you humans are pesky creatures. Very well, since I know you wont leave until I satisfy you, you may gaze upon my being," It crawled the rest of the way out if it's cave, then spread it's wings. My mouth fell open; they were even more amazing than I could have imagined. I noticed the dragon smirked, so I closed my mouth. The dragon slowly turned it's head to me, and this time I couldn't keep my eyes away. I felt myself drifting away in those eyes, melting into nothing.

A helicopter droned overhead, breaking the trance.

"Farewell, human. And if you ever need help with your deal, come to me," It slithered back into it's cave.

"That was amzing! I didn't know they could talk! Wait, what did it mean by deal?" Dipper asked.

"Erm, nothing, let's just go home," I ran a little up ahead.

"And it was _huge! _It's eye's were as big as my fist, and it had teeth like knives!" Dipper told Mable when we got back.

"Wow! Did it hurt you?" Mable's eyes were wide.

"No, that was the wird part; it just stared at Skyler and talked to her," Dipper pondered.

I shrugged, "I've never thought of dragons being evil, myself."

"Is that why you stayed out in front of it?" Mable asked.

"It's like I said, you can't hide from a dragon," I answered.

"So Skyler,think you can handle watching the merchandise?" Stan asked me later in the day.

"Yeah, but why would I need to?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe how many people try to steal this stu- Hey! get back here!" Stan chased after someone trying to leave without paying for a snowglobe. I chuckled.

"You see? You have to be fast," he said and put the snowglobe back.

"Alright, then."

The day went by withought anything exciting, until later when Dipper came in my room.

"What?" I asked, not looking up from my book.

"Earlier today, The dragon said something about a 'deal'?"

I tried to ignore him, but I felt a tiny chill go down my spine. I knew he knows about Bill Cipher, but I didn't want him to know about our deal.

"Skyler?"

I sighed and looked up form my book, trying to act annoyed, "Did he? I guess I wasn't listening. . ." I looked back at my book.

"Have you ever heard about Bill Cipher?"

"Bill who?" I asked, but unfortunatley my voice tremeled just enough.

Dippers eyes went wide, "You do konw! Wait, don't tell me you made a deal with him, he's pure evil!"

I knew I couldn't fake it anymore. "It was a matter of life and death," I mumered.

"What do you mean?"

I finnaly closed my book, but then I looked out the window. A triangle with an eye in the center. "I was going to die, Dipper. Then Bill came. He told me he could save me, if I made him a portal to the real world."

Dipper didn't say anything.

"But, how- how could a human make a portal?" he managed to say after a while.

"It's complicated."

Dipper was quiet for a while,"Doesn't that mean Bill is runnig lose in the world, now?"

"I guess it does, but I was going to _die _Dipper, what choice did I have?" I turned to look at him. he looked worried and incredilous at the same time.

"I guess that's true-" But suddenly everything went black, and I collapsed.

_Sorry, Skyler. . . _

. . .**wkh pfqg lv d sodfh ri pdgqhvv**. . .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Skyler! Wake up, Skyler," Dipper shook me awake.

"Hi, Dipper," I mumbled and rubbed my eyes.

"Skyler, are you okay?"

"I'm fi-" I relized I wasn't in bed, I was on the floor, I aslo noticed Dipper was supporting my head with his leg, so I sat up. "What, did I fall out of my bed?"

"Sort of. I was talking to you, then you just blacked out. I couldn't wake you until about five minutes later," Dipper said, worried.

"Oh," Was all I could say.

"Was it maybe something that had to do with your deal?" he asked tentively.

"Probably. Actually, definetly" I got up.

he looked confused, so I decied to explain.

"Wow, that's. . . weird," Dipper said when I finished.

"I know. . . I wish there was some other way," I sighed.

"Kids! Dinner time! Stan yelled from below, stopping our conversation.

"Coming! We yelled back and went down the stairs.

I sat down and started to eat, but I noticed Stan often looking my way.

_Hm. . . _

After dinner, Mable asked if I would like to help her with indoor mini-golf. I shrugged and answered, "Sure."

"Great! We did this before, but it got recked when I had a slumber party," Mable said.

"So, we need something. . . spiraly over here," Mable said when we were almost done.

"I know just the thing," I said and grabbed some cardboard. Eventually, I made a dragon. The golf ball entered the mouth, then spiraled down the tail. The wings curved towards the mouth like a funnel.

"Wow! How do you do that?" Mable breathed. Even Dipper seemed surprised.

I shrugged, "I've always been good with paper," and set it in it's place.

"Alright, let's test it!" Mable handed us some mini golf clubs. Dipper went to the front, then swung the club. The ball hit the wall and rolled down a chute to a windmill. A toy car came out the other side, which rolled to a stop.

"My turn!" Mable hit the ball, which rolled up a chute, down a ladder, into a clown's mouth, fell into a cannon, and did all kinds of crazy stuff.

"Okay, your turn," Mable handed me the club. I aimed at the dragon I made, then swung. It hit right in the mouth and curled down the tail.

"Nice shot!"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I turned around.

Bill was floating in the doorway.

"Bill!" Mable and Dipper shouted at once.

"Hi Pine Tree, Shooting Star," he said casually.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, incredilous.

"Well, I needed to fetch you, and since Pine Tree already knows about our deal, and his sister should know as well, I thought it would be fine to come here in person."

"You made a deal with _him_!?" Mable said vehemetly.

"It's not your business. Come, Skyler," he started floating away. I clenched and unchlenced my fists, then followed him.

"Wait!" Mable grabbed my sleve, but I shrugged her off.

"So, how's it been?" Bill asked when we got into the forest, his favorite meeting place.

I glared at him, "Fine."

"I don't see why you're so angry with me, I saved your life."

It always came back to that. I sighed and gave in, "So, what do you want now?"

"What I've always wanted, the journals."

"Why don't you get them yourself?"

"Because Dipper is very good at hiding it."

"So, you want me to find it and destroy it? Because I'm _not_ doing that," I growled.

"If I wanted you to destroy it, the deal would have been so much different. I need you to gain his trust and bring me the journal," he said matter-of-factly.

"You mean you want me to betray him? Bill, I'm not that kind of person."

"Oh really?" I suddenly had trouble breathing. I fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Stop, I'll do it. . ." I wheezed. Bill waved his hand, and I could breath again.

"How did you. . . do that?" I gasped between breaths.

Bill chuckled, "After you gave me control of your energy, I also gained control of a few other things."

Which meant he could kill me any time he wanted.

Dipper called in the distance, and Bill said, "Go, they're looking for you."

After a glance of pure hatred, I did.

"Skyler! There you are! Are you okay? Did Bill hurt you?" Dipper ran up to me and actually hugged me.

"Erm. . ." I said akwardly.

Dipper opened his eyes and backed away, "Sorry, I. . . I'm used to rescuing Mable.

"It's alright, let's get back," I smiled.

"What did Bill want?" he asked as we walked back.

I stared ahead, diciding if I should lie or not. I eventually just shrugged, "I can't tell you."

**Glsshu vkxog zdwfk klv edfn. . .**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After I assured Mable I was fine, I sat down to read; it helped me to figure things out. _I guess I've stalled long enough._ I went down and found Dipper reading his journal.

"Hey, I was wondering. . . if I could look at your journal?" I asked tentivily.

"Oh, sure." he sat up and handed it to me. I flipped throught the pages, stopping on a one with red stains.

_Bill Cipher. Do not summon at all costs. Can't be real._

I quickly turned the page.

_Well, now he is real, Auther._

I finished and handed the book back to him. "Pretty neat."

So, Bill _can _still visit people in their minds, _I thought while floating around above the trees. Bill was waiting for me, so I sped up. _

"Took you long enough," _he grunted._

"Sorry, I. . ."

"It's fine, now that you're here."_ he paused, "_What's taking you so long to get that journal?"

_I dicided to give him the truth, _"Because I don't want to."

"Well, to bad. I need it. It was part of our deal."

"I only agreed to giving you a _key, _technically."

"Yes, a key _to getting the journal._"_ Bill was starting to glow red._

"Alright, alright. I'll do it.

_"Tomorrow."_

"Fine."

I woke up in the middle of the night. _Well, here goes nothing._ I crept down the stairs and opened the door. Dipper was asleep, so I slinked over to his dresser and carfully opened it. The journal was there. I gulped and picked it up, shutting the drawer. I closed a bit to loudly though, because Dipper woke up.

"Skyler? What are you doing here?" he mumbled sleepely.

"Sorry, Dipper," I whispered and ran out the door.

"Skyler!?" he called. I heard him getting out of bed as I rushed down the stairs. "Skyler! Wait!" I ran outside, but Dipper was close behind. Bill was waiting just behind a tree, but came out when he saw me.

"Ah, Skyler." he purred. I stopped, and I heard Dipper stop as well.

"I see you have my journal," he said in the same voice, slowly floating closer. he sensed I could bolt any minute, like an animal who wasn't sure to trust him. "It's alright, hand it to me," he said soothingly and held out his hand. Since I didn't move, Bill's face hardend and he said, "Remember what I can do to you."

"Skyler! Don't do it, he'll just destroy it!" Dipper yelled.

"It's no use, Pine Tree. If she doesn't listen to me, she'll die," Bill smirked.

_What am I going to do? Wait, just maybe. . ._I took a deap breath, and started walking towards Bill.

"There you go, hand it to me."

Just as I was about to, I slammed the book on his face and ran with it. I heard him scream behind me, but I kept running. The only thought I had was, _I'm going to die. I'm going to die!_ But nothing happened until I was halfway to the dragon's cave.

"_HEEEELP!" _I managed to yell just before the world went black.

_ytefas noitcetorp ytefas noitcetorp ytefas noitcet. . .._

"What's goin' on?" I mummur. I'm surrounded by a slight haze of purple, and all I can hear are whispers.

A voice cuts through the haze, "Do not worry, you are safe here." It's the dragon, I can see his eyes, and a faint outline of his muzzle.

"Oh, yeah. Can I sit up?" I ask.

"Yes, It is fine." he answeres.

I slowly sit up, and the feild surrounding me shivers, "What is this?"

"It is a magic feild. It will protect you from the Demon until I can figure out a way to break your deal," he answeres.

"But if you break my deal, I'll die," I say quietly.

he looked towards the entrance of his cave, "The Demon was the one who caused your disease. If I do this right, you will be fine." he turned back to me, but I looked away. Thoses eyes are like fire.

"What do you mean? he was the one who saved me. . ." I trailed off.

"The Demon is a very sly one. Do not be ashamed that he fooled you."

"But how could he do anything to me? he was trapped in the Dreamscape before."

"From what I believe, the disease was mental. Easy for him to cause under the right cicumstances."

"Oh. . ." Is all I can say.

"I must go to gather materials. You will be safe until I get back," he slithered away, and I heard him take off.

Almost as soon as his wingbeats faded into the distance, Bill _walks_ in.

"What. Are. You. Doing!" he shouts, "We made a deal! I should just kill you now!"

I stare at him, certain that the dragon's magic will protect me.

"You think that the journal isn't dangerous? Pine Tr- _Dipper_ could seriously hurt himslef, or worse. I want to keep him safe."

"Yes, _of course _that's why. Not because you don't want him to ruin your plans." I see Bill focusing hard on something, but he gives up.

"That dragon has strong magic, but. . . I bet he's using it all on _you." _Bill says evily. My eyes widen when I relize what he's going to do.

"Bill, don't! Leave him alone!" I scream as he walks away.

"Why should I?"

"Because. . . because It's me you want." I slowly stand up. The feild seems to be anchored to the rock, because I step out of it. Immediatly, I fall to the ground; though still awake.

"Alright, were is the journal?" Bill floats inches from my face, glowing intensly. I try to reach my hand into my jacket, but I can't. "I won't let you pull that trick again. Now, is it in your jacket?" I nod, and Bill reaches for it. Why are his hands are so _cold_?

Bill holds the journal out in front of him, "Yes. . .!" he hisses. After he tucks it under his arm, he flicks his hand and I rise into the air uncontrolably. "Let's get you somewhere. . . safe." His voice sends chills up my spine as we float out.

**Zkb. . .**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Dipper! Dipper, I'm alright! I yelled up the stairs. Dipper rushed down, but refrained from hugging me this time. "There's no time! Quick, follow me outside!" I said and ran out, Dipper followed. I held out a peice of paper, "I need you to say this. It's how to trap Bill back in the Dreamscape. I was able to get it before he took the journal. Don't worry, he hasn't destroyed it. Yet."

"Uh, okay," he took the paper. "Why don't you say it?"

"Because Bill could stop _me._ Hurry, I think he's coming!"

"Alright. . ."

"Denommus are uoy litnu yats ot reverof, epacsmaerD eht ni _eeht part I, relykS!" _

And then I felt myself slipping away.

I woke to the sound of laughter.

"Bill, what's going on?" The world around me was all white, and I was floating.

"I made Dipper. . ." he stopped because he was laughing so hard, ". . .trap you in the Dreamscape!"

"What!? But that was supposed to be for _you!"_

"You think I would just let you find something like that? It was a trap, obviously. I thought you were smarter than that." he said smugly.

"What are you going to do with the journal?" I asked after a pause.

"That is for me to know, and for you not to find out. Have fun!" he disappeared , leaving me in the strange white world.

"How am I going to get out of this?" Suddenly, I got an idea. "If Bill could make a portal, maybe I can." I tried everything I could think of, but all I got was some purple smoke. I looked around me, and imagined a blue sky spreading above. Almost as soon as I do, It appeared. "Oh yeah!"

Eventually, I ended up making a forest similer to the one I always dreamed about. "I wonder how long I'll be staying here." I floated to the top of a tree and looked out over the ocean. After awhile, I tried to make wings. I opened my eyes to see two huge bird wings, much like an owls, folded around me. They cupped the wind juist like I imagined. _Wait, of course they would._

I don't know how long I was in the Dreamscape. It felt like a minute, but also like eons. But when I felt a strange force. . . _calling_ me, I couldn't help but follow.

"Dipper?" I was back in Gravity Falls, somehow.

"Skyler! Your okay!" Mable and Dipper ran up to me almost knocked me over.

"It's alright, I'm fine, I think. . ." My voice sounded odd, almost like it's echoing.

"Your voic-" Mable started, but Dipper inturrupted her.

"You should probably sit down," We were in the twins bedroom, so I sat on Mable's bed.

"What happened when I. . . left?" I asked, still with that weird voice. I hoped it wasn't permanent.

"Well, since I didn't have the journal, I had to look on every internet site I could find until I found out how to summon you. It took me three days." he finished.

"Only that short? It felt like forever. . ." I noticed Mable looking at me oddly, and I relized I was smiling crazily. I stopped.

"Bill will probably be after you once he finds out you're gone, but I have no idea how to protect you," Dipper said.

"It's alright, Dipper. I don't think I can hide from him anymore, though."

"Don't think like that! We'll find a way!" Mable shouted, but Dipper looked doubtful. "Right?" She looked like she was about to cry. "You're not going to just give up, are you?" We didn't reply, and she ran out of the room.

"She's right, we should-" Dipper started.

"I know when to give up, Dipper. I should just go to meet him now. Sitting here does nothing." I said and got up.

"Can I at least come with you?" he asked.

"Okay, but run at the first sign of trouble. _I mean it."_

He didn't reply. I sighed and walked out. Stormclouds swirled overhead, and the wind picked up the leaves in little tornadoes. _Bill, is that really necessary? _I smiled slightly and walked into the forest.

"Is this really safe?" Dipper called.

I ignored him and kept going. "Bill! Bill Cipher!" I shouted into the wind.

"There you are!" Bill said, and once again I colapsed.

"Ugh, do you have to do that?" I was on my side.

"Yes, I do," he floated around me, inspecting me? "I don't know why I keep you around. You cause so much trouble," he lifted his hand, and my body followed. "You seem different. Your voice has changed, and so has your energy."

"Maybe you shouldn't have put me in the Dreamscape," I snapped.

"No, I mean changed in a good way. You're alot more. . . interesting now." a mischevious look came into his eye, "You don't have any boyfriends, do you?"

"What is wrong with you!" I yell back. "Just leave me alone!"

"I can't, we made a deal. And my terms were I could use your energy."

I couldn't stand it anymore, but instead of crumpling to the ground, I raised my hand and pointed at Bill. A beam of white-blue light shot from my hand to him. We both fell to the ground. "How. . . How did you do that?" Bil said, disheveled.

"I don't know. But maybe I can do it again!"

But just as the words left my mouth, the world went black.

* * *

><p>Eh, I ran out of ideas for codes<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You seriously need to stop doing that!" I shouted when I woke up. I looked around and saw I was in some kind of cage. The back was stone, but the front wass made of bars of white light. "Is this a cave?" My voice was still odd, but I was getting used to it.

"Yes, it is." I could barely see Bill, but it looked like he was hunched over a desk.

"What did you do with the journal, anyway?" I asked.

"I'm looking at it right now. Now could you please shut up?"

I get and idea. "Why are you yellow?"

"Beacuse."

"Why are you a tri-" but my mouth snaps shut and I can't talk. I slouched in a corner and crossed my arms. I trie to shoot a beam again, but nothing happened.

"You're so much better when you're asleep." he snapped. "So stop messing around or I _will_ make you asleep."

Since I couldn't talk, I thought angrily, _Well, It's not like I can do anything else!"_

"Ugh. Fine!" I thought Bill got up, beacuse soon he slipped some paper and a pencil between the bars.

I smiled and start drawing.

Probably fifteen minutes later I finished a very detailed drawing of Bill, with a dragon breathing fire on his back. Bored, I tried to touch the bars, but Bill says, "I wouldn't do that." I tried anyways. It stung, but I tried to focus my energy. My hand soon slipped though the bar. Bill was to absorbed in his work to notice, so I slipped my arm through, then my body. I feel myself crackling with energy, and it zaped random objects around the cave. Bill turned around, his eye wide. He tried to knock me out, but I just laugh.

"Not anymore, Bill!" I grabbed the journal and snapped it shut. I was smiling so wide it hurt, but I didn't care.

"Get back in your cell," he said weakly.

"You don't control _me _anymore!" I cackled and ran out. I must have been going forty miles an hour, but I didn't run into anything. I saw Dipper sitting on the porch, waiting. I called his name, and he looked up. I tried to still my energy, but nothing changed.

"What happened to you?"

"Here, I got your journal," I handed it to him. Some stray energy zaps him, but he took the book withought flinching.

"Quick, get inside before anyone sees you!" he took my hand, and pulled me inside. The lights grew dimmer and brighter, and a few burst into sparks. I felt my energy coursing through me and into Dipper, but he acted like it wasn't even there. _Strong kid,_ I thought.

"So, what happend?" Dipper asked nervously. My energy still crackled in the air, even though I'm trying to control it.

"Bill trapped me, but I managed to get out and grab the journal. I have no idea where this stuff came from, though," I gesture to my energy.

"Maybe it has something to with the Dreamscape. Your voice is different, too. You sound like Bill."

I shuddered at the idea.

"Hey, it's calming down," he says. I noticed too, and I was also getting tired.

"I need to lay down," I said and went up the stairs to my bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as I layed down.

"Skyler," _a voice whispered in my ear. I looked up from the deer I was watching and saw Bill._

"Hello," _I said and looked back at the deer. _

"Skyler, this is important."

_I try to ignore him, but he floats down in front of me._

"Skyler, I think you're becoming a Dream Demon. Meet me in the woods tonight, it's getting harder to enter the Dreamscape." _he says and dissapears._

I wake with a start._ What? he's just kidding. . . right? _As soon as I woke up, My energy zapped around in all directions. I felt like the middle of one of those plasma balls.

Yawning, I looked out the window and saw it was nighttime. _What's the harm in talking to him? he can't hurt me anymore._ I go down the stairs as silently as I can, but Dipper woke up and saw me.

"What are you doing, Skyler?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Mm, nothing, go to bed," I said, and he actually listened.

"Okay Bill, I'm here."

"Good," he came out of the shadows. he could barely float, he just kept dropping and rising.

"You said I was becoming a demon? What's up with that?" I asked skepticaly.

"I think. . . I think exposing you to the Dreamscape brought out your powers-the energy I was using."

"But how would that make me a demon?"

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

He sighs, "I'm not sure myself, okay? I don't know _everything._ I just know that's what's happening."

"Is there anyway to stop it?"

"The only way is to get rid of your powers _completely._ And I'm the only one who can do that, but I really don't want to. Another way is to transfer most of your power to me, but I know _you_ don't want to do that. So the only other option is for me to help you become a Dream Demon." Bill finished.

"That's my only option?" I mutter.

"Yes, it is."

"Well then, what do I need to do?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This was it. Bill had finished the preperations, now all I had to do was go in the swirling portal in front of me. My energy was arcing around me, some if it entering the portal.

"Skyler!" Dipper screamed behind me, "Don't go!"

"Stay back, I don't want you to get hurt." but he walked closer. Of course.

"I have to do this, Dipper. But you can always summon me, I'll have control of my powers then," I smiled weakly.

"But you wont be _real_, and how will we stop Bill?" he begged.

I looked back at the portal. "Once I leave, he'll have to come with me.

"But why would he break your deal now? None of this makes sence, Skyler."

"I don't know why he would break it. Maybe this was his plan all along."

Bill suddenly appeared next to me, "Time to go."

I nodded my head. "Goodbye, Dipper," I said, then whispered, "Goodbye, Mom."

We stepped into the portal.

"You'll need a new form. A human just won't do," Bill said to me when we got to the Dreamscape. It was the Pine forest from my dream. "How about a triangle?"

"I'm not going to copy you. How did you find your form?"

"I've always been this way," he shrugs.

I sigh and close my eyes. I take deep breath and let my mind wander.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Are there any mirrors around here?" I asked.

"Just make one." he replies.

"Oh, yeah," I closed my eyes again, and felt somthing cold in my hand. I opened it and saw a mirror.

"You don't have to try so hard. Like this," He snapped his wrist, and an identical mirror apeared.

"Well I'm new to this, remember?" I looked in my mirror, and saw I was almost the same, but with black hair, claws, pointed teeth, and a long black cat's tail. My eyes were different, too. They were yellow with slit pupils, like Bill's._ Hmm, I don't remember doing that._ "I think I look good," I said.

**Dippers POV:**

The portal closed behind Skyler, and I slumped to the ground._ How? How could she do somthing like this?"_ Mable came up behind me and put her hand on m shoulder.

"It's alright, Dipper. I saw all of it."

"What are we going to tell her parents?"

"Maybe we should tell him her Mom picked her up?"

I sighed. "Wait! She said we could summon her any time! Let's do it right now!

**Skylers POV:**

"Is all of the Dreamscape like this?" I asked Bill while I sat in a tree and watched some birds make a nest.

"No, just my part." he replied.

"There are other Demons?" I asked, surprised.

"I don't know. I can't leave my section unless someone on the other side opens it. You're here becouse we entered at the same time."

"Oh." I was silent for awhile. "So, what do you do to pass the time here?"

"I watch people. That's how I know _lot's of things. _I could show you how, it's easy."

"Sure. There isn't much else to do here," I follow him to a circular pond.

He dips his finger in and says "Mystery Shack_"_ The water swirls, then clears showing the Mystery Shack like were were floating above it.

"Neat! Hey, there's Dipper. What's he doing with those candles?"

Bill's eye widened, "He's trying to summon you. We don't have much time. I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked, woried.

"When a Dream Demon is summoned for the first time, he has to grant the summoner one wish to the best of the demon's capabilities. It's such an old rule I alomst forgot about it."

Dipper started to chant.

"Okay, but he probably doesn't know that."

"No, he does. See you soon!" Bill said, then Dipper finished. The world faded away, then reapeared as Gravity Falls, but it was all grey.

"Hello, Dipper," I said.

"Skyler, is that you? You look. . .different," Dipper said, confused.

"Yes, It's me. What do you want?" I was slightly annoyed, Bill hadn't finished teaching me, and I wasn't sure what to do.

"I found a secret message in my journal. It says when a Dream Demon is first summoned, they have to grant the summoner one wish," he finished.

"Alright, 'You're wish is my command,'" I said like a genie.

"I want you to," he paused and took a deep breath, "to use my energy to make a portal out of the Dreamscape."

"What, Dipper, you don't have spare enrgy like I do, er, did."

"I don't care! You're supposed to be a human, not a demon. I command you to do it." he stood straighter and closed his eyes.

"I don't know how, Dipper," I said quietly.

"Then ask Bill, he knows," he growled.

"O-okay," _Bill, I know you're watching. What am I supposed to do?_

_Just follow my lead,_ He replied. I soon felt stronger, and I saw some tiny wisps coming off of Dipper. _Got it? Good._ Bill said, then I felt him letting go.

I was so scared I was going to kill him, and when he blacked out I almost stopped, but Bill shouted, _No, keep going!_ I clenched my teeth, and when I felt the stream of enrgy weakening, I stopped.

Once again, I had energy zapping all around me, but this time I could control it.

"I'm sorry, Dipper," I brushed my tail against his cheek, then flew to a waiting Bill Cipher.

"You did great," He clapped his hand on my back and opened the portal back to the Dreamscape.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Here, let me,"Bill said. I was trying to make a portal, withought avail.

"Fine," I backed up.

"Too bad about Dipper, I'm going to miss having company," Bill sighed.

"Well, too bad for you," I was still upset about what I did to Dipper.

"You know, You'll still be a Dream Demon when you leave," Bill said after a pause.

"What!?"

"You can't just undo something like that, It's permanent."

"Then what's the point of doing this?"

He shrugged, "It's better being out there than in here."

"Can I at least change my form back?"

"I'm not sure. You could try."

I do, but my eyes are still the same. Yellow with slit pupils.

"Done. That's as big as I could make it. It'll probably only take one use, unfortunately," Bill sighed. The portal was just big enough I would be able to fly straight through.

"Alright then, erm, bye," I said and flew through.

My first thought when I woke up was, _I've probably broken the record for falling unconsious in one month._ I was in front of the Mystery Shack, a place I was getting used to.

Everything loked odd, though. More intense. My voice was still echoy, too. Suddenly, I remebered how I got back to this world. "Dipper!" None of the lights were on, and when I went inside, no one was home. _What have I done?_ I thought in horror. _Dipper, I am so sorry. _I shouted in my mind and sunk into a corner. I wasn't sure how long I stayed there, but hearing a car drive up woke me up. I looked in the window and saw Stan driving up, with Dipper in the front seat. I almost fainted with joy. _I didn't kill him! Wait, I need to hide. _I quickly curled up under my bed. I just barely fit.

". . . Just need to rest. Go to your room," Stan's voice came from below. I heard Dipper tromp up the stairs, with Mable's lighter footsteps following.

"Dipper, why did you do that? You could have died!" Mable hissed. It seemed my eyes weren't the only things that changed. I could hear alot better, too.

"I had too, Mable. I had too." I heard him roll over, then Mable leaving the room. She opened my door and looked around. I froze, and she left.

"Stan, is it okay if I go to Grenda's place today?" Mable said downstairs.

"Sure, you don't have to work today," He replied.

_Good, we're alone._ I crawled out from under my bed and went to Dipper's room.

"Dipper?" I ask quietly.

"Skyler, you're here?!" He sits up.

"Yes. But why did you do it, Dipper? I was fine there. . ." I trailed off and closed the door.

"Because! Why do people keep asking me? It was my choice." He crossed his arms.

"Well, thank you, I guess." I pause, then blurt out, "I'm still a Dream Demon."

"I know. But atleast you're back. Here," I see him blush.

_Wait, he actually _likes_ me?_

"You're not from here, are you?" Dipper asked suddenly.

"Of course not, I'm only staying for the summer," I answer.

"No, I mean, not from this _world._ My journal does talk about other dimenssions.

I decided to spill, "No, I'm not. In my world, you're a character in a cartoon."

Dipper nods, "That would explain a few things."

"Hey Dipper, do you know where Skyler is?" Stan yelled form downstairs.

"She's up here!" Dipper shouted back.

"Well, It's almost bedtime!"

"Fine!" Dipper and I called in unison.

"Se ya latter," I said as Mable bounces in.

"What? How am I back here?" I shouted. I was back in the Dreamscape, somehow.

"Don't you know? If a Dream Demon sleeps, this is what happens _instead_ of dreaming," Bill answered.

"So I'll be here every night now?" My mouth hung open.

"Yep! We'll be able to be together!" He said cherily.

"Wait. First Dipper, now you?"

"What do you mean?" He said inecently.

"Just-nevermind. I need to think," I flew to the nearest tree and curled up on a branch, but of course Bill followed me.

"I don't see why you think it's so bad. I _know_ you like me."

I tried to ignore him, but I started to blush.

"See? You thought you could hide something like that from me? That's the kind of stuff I like to find out."

"Just go away." I rolled over.

"Fine." He left.

_Ack! What is wrong with me!?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Dipper, I was there, in the Dreamscape. Bill said when I sleep, that's what happens. Forever!" I gasped the next morning.

"It's okay, calm down. You said that when you sleep, you go to the Dreamscape?" Dipper asked.

"Yes," I said a bit more calmly.

"Um, how bad _is_ it there?" he asked uncertainly.

"It _wouldn't_ be that bad, except Bill is there. And I think he _likes_ me," I buried my head in my arms.

"Hm, I guess that would be bad," he mumbled awkardly.

"Why couldn't I just have died!?" I sighed, exsasperated.

"Don't think like that! We'll do something.

"The thing is, I don't think anything _can_ be done. Bill said it was permanent." I sighed, "You know, I used to be an optimist." I sneered.

"It's alright. The journal has all kinds of secrets that we haven't found out yet. I'm sure something is in there," Dipper prompted.

"There usually is," I said, a bit sarcasticaly.

"There's nothing. I can't believe it. . ." We had finished scouring the journal for a clue, but we came up empty-handed.

"Mm. . . Maybe we should tell Stan? Wait, he wouldn't belive us. Nevermind"

"Wait, that's not a bad idea. What's the harm in trying? And besides, he hasn't noticed my eyes yet," I brightened. Maybe there was a way out of this. We walked down the stairs and into the shop. Stan was counting money at the register.

"Sup dudes!" Soos greeted us from across the store.

"Morning, Soos," Dipper waved.

"Um, Stan? Can we talk to you upstairs?" I asked nervously, carefull to sheild my eyes.

"What's the matter?" Stan noticed my tone.

"Upstairs, please. And no, it's not what you think," I walked back up, and Stan followed.

"Stan, I know you know about Gravity Falls. So I'll just cut to the chase. I've turned into a Dream Demon." I said seriously and lifted my eyes to stare directly at him.

"How do you kno- Nevermind, this is serious. Dipper, go to your room," Stan commanded.

"What? But I can help!" Dipper whined.

"No buts! Go!" Dipper unwillingly obeyed.

"Follow me," Stan said. He led me to a vending machine and entered a code. It moved aside. "Don't tell anyone about this, got it?"

I nodded, and we went down the stairs.

"What is this?" I asked in awe, even though I knew. The portal loomed ominously before us.

"It's nothing, come on," Stan opened a drawer and got out two journals. He immediatly started searching them.

"Ah, the Gnomes! Of course!" Stan shouted about ten minutes later. "Come on, I know who can help us." He rushed out, leaveing the journals behind.

"Be back soon gotta go Soos' in charge!" Stan yelled and ran out.

"Yus!" Soos fist-pumped.

"Were are we going?" I asked when we got deeper into the forest.

"To the Gnomes, they owe me a favor," Stan grunted. Eventually, we reached the Gnome's ravine.

"Stan? What are you doing here?" Jeff the Gnome said through a mouthfull of acorns.

"Remember the favor you owe me?" Stan asked.

"Mm. . .Yes," Jeff answered and spit out his acorns.

"Well, I need you to fix my friend. She was a human, but got herslef turned into a Dream Demon. Can you help?" Stan demanded.

"Yes, but it'll cost you extra. It won't be easy, you know," Jeff said.

Stan leaned in closer to Jeff's face.

"Fine, fine! It will take atleast a week to get ready, then a day to do it. Steve! Fred! Get everyone rounded up! Shmebulok! Stop trying to eat that squrriel! C'mon! everyone!" Jeff shouted and started walking away. "Come back in a week!" He said to Stan.

"Well, atleast we've got something- Ouch!" I said as a gnome grabbed a peice of my hair and ran off.

"Sorry it's going to take so long, Skyler," Stan apologized.

"It's fine, I can wait," I mumbled.

"Let's get going," Stan said.

"Okay," I followed him out of the ravine.

"How did you get yourslef mixed up in this, anyway?" Stan asked on the way back.

"It's, ah. . . I was going to die, alright?" I told him everything, even the part about being from a different dimenssion.

"That's. . ." Stan trailed off, uncertain of what to say.

"I know, it's insane," I smiled.

"Well, the gnomes'll fix you up," He paused, "What happens when you dream?"

I shrugged, "I go back to the Dreamscape."

"I think I might have something for that," Stan said as we got back to the shack. There was a crowd outside, waiting for a tour. "Excuse us!" Stan shouted and pushed his way inside, "Tours are cancled untill tomorrow, sorry folks!" A courus of "Awws!" followed us inside.

"Stan! What happened?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper told me everything, Skyler. It's okay though, I'm cool," Soos said.

"Thanks Soos," I plopped down on the couch in the living room.

"Here it is!" Stan came back holding a thin silver chain with a blue stone, "This should do the trick."

"Stan, we need to talk, I thought you didn't believe me," Dipper demanded as Stan put the necklace on me.

Stan sighed, "Look, kid. I just wanted to keep you safe. This is what happens when you go messing around, No offense," He appologized to me.

"No, It's fine," I waved it away.

"But-" Stan cut him off.

"Dipper, please. I don't want you to get killed. Ugh, let's talk later," Stan went upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**This one's rather mushy, but it had to happen for the story to work. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"Mable, you're good with boyfriends, can you keep a secret?" I asked that day.

"Of course, Skyler, you can tell me anything" she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Alright. . . You know Bill Cipher?" I started.

"Yeah, the triangle guy," she answered.

"I think. . .I think I have a crush on him," I winced, waiting for her to mock me.

"Wow, that's amazing! Love _can_ happen in even the unlikeliest places; I was right!"

"So, you understand?" I asked shyly.

"Of coures, I mean, he's no vampire, but I'm sure you to will be great together."

"Erm, the thing is, the gnomes are going to turn me back into a human, and I think I would rather date someone real. . ." I trailed off.

"Nonsense! He is real, you know that. I can see it now, you and him-"

"Mable please, none of this is right. I don't know _what _to do." I moaned.

"You could give it a try, atleast untill you're human again," she suggested.

I sighed.

When I went to bed that night, I left the amulet beside my bed.

"Bill, do you _really_ like me?" I asked in the Dreamscape.

"Of course, I haven't had another demon to talk to in, well, forever," He answered.

"I mean,_ like _like me," I blushed.

"Maybe. . ."

"I'm sorry, I'm no good with this stuff. I've never had a. . . boyfriend or whatever before," I blushed even more.

"You think of me of as your boyfriend?"

"No! Ah, I don't know! I like you, I admit. But I just. . ."

Bill leaned closer, and actually put his arm around me, "It's okay, I'll lead." I tensed up, and blushed so hard I felt like I was on fire. "Just relax, It's fine." And I did, a little.

"What do you mean, another week?" Stan asked Jeff, outraged.

"We've had some problems, I'm sorry. Somethings wrong with our gnomes, they wont wake up. I'm not kidding!" Jeff answered defensively.

"Bill," I whispered under my breath.

Stan heard me, "What do you know?"

"Nothing, I just know this is Bill's doing. What else would cause it?" I mumbled.

Stan's face hardened, "Bill, werever you are, leave Skyler alone!" He shouted to the sky. Only the trees rustled an answer.

"C'mon, let's go home," he grabbed my hand, but suddenly the world went gray.

"Ah, Stan, you think you could stop me?" Bill floated down in front of us.

Stan shoved me behind his back, "Stay away from her!"

Bill waved his hand, and Stan floated away from me. He tried to get back, but he was stuck, "Skyler, run!"

"She can't, can you, dear?" He turned to me. I stiffened slightly. "No one can run from me. I may be bound to the Dreamscape, but I can follow someone anywere. And Skyler is an exceptional someone." He came over and put his arm around me.

"Please Bill, don't take her. She's just a girl, a confused girl," Stan pleaded.

"You're pathetic," Stan suddenly cringed in pain. "Didn't think I could do that, did you? Thought I was just a dream creature. Well, Skyler has broadend my power just enough to cause real hurt." Bill floated inches from Stan's face, and Stan cried out in pain.

"Bill, stop," I said calmly. Bill seemed to relize what he was doing and floated away, slightly startled.

"I-I'm sorry. Not sure what happened to me there," He straightened his hat. "I'll give you a week, Stan. A week until we leave." With that, he disapeared.

"Wow, that was . . . weird." Jeff said.

Stan got up and told me to follow. I looked back at the gnomes and shrugged.

"How did it go?" Dipper asked. There was a small crowd outside of the Mystery Shack composed of Dipper, Soos, Mable, and Wendy.

"Did you tell Wendy too?!" I sighed.

"Skyler, I comepletely support you. I would have done the same thing if it was me," She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"That's great and all, but seriously, did it work?" Dipper asked anciously.

"Bill. . . comlicated things. She'll have to wait another week," Stan said and shuffled me inside.

"You haven't been wearing the amulet, have you?" Stan asked angrily inside.

I shrugged, unfazed.

"If you want to keep staying here, you're going to were that amulet," Stan glared.

"Fine," I stalked off.

"Skyler, I don't think you want to be human, do you?" Wendy asked quietly.

"I don't know, I think I like Bill, even though that's crazy," I mumbled, "And it would be alot harder to be with him if I was human. . ."

"How much do you trust this guy?" She asked.

"To be honest, I do trust him. I don't know why," I smiled ruefully.

"Well, love is confusing. But if you want to go out with a Dream Demon, that's fine with me. You have a week with him. Make the best of it," Wendy smiled.

I wanted to take the amulet off, but I kept on, remembering Stan's warning. Though Bill found a way to meet me, anyways.

"Sorry Bill, I have to keep this on," I mumbled when the world turned grey that night.

"That's fine-Ah!" Bill got zapped by a blue light form the amulet.

"You know what, I don't care," I unclasped the neckalace and shoved in a drawer.

"Much better," He came up next to me, and put his hand under my chin.

"If you want to be human, I understand," he sighed.

My eyes flitted to the window, "I'm not sure." I barely noticed my echoing voice anymore, and my eyes didn't seem weird to me.

He floated back a few feet, "It's so lonely in the Dreamscape. I've been around for awhile, and _no one_ has even remotely liked me. I admit it's my fault, but still, I am insane. It's nice to have someone to be with."

"You seem to know exatly what to say to make me sorry for you." I paused, "Bill, I've read alot of books were the person the girl fell in love with turned out to be evil. Tell me you're not like that."

"What? Of course not! I just, watch people. You know that. Please, I really do like you." He pleaded.

"Alright, look at me and tell me your not lying," I demanded.

"I'm not lying, I do love you," He said withought flinching, and because we were both Dream Demons, I knew he wasn't lying.

"Alright, I belive you," I smiled.

"Thank you," He flew to my side and a I curled up with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The week went by, and I still wasn't sure if I wanted to stay a demon or not. Dipper wasn't talking to me as much, I noticed.

"Mable, did you tell Dipper?" I asked her angrily.

"I might have maybe mentioned something?" she repiled.

"Uhg. . . Nevermind." I went outside and found a sutable tree to climb._ You only have one more day, Skyler. You have to decide now._ I thought.

_So. If I stay a Dream Demon, I could be with Bill, and enter people's minds eventually. But when I get home, everyone will probably make fun of me for my eyes and stuff. _

_If I go back to being human, I can be normal, but I _know_ Bill will try to trun me back into a demon. So why fight him? I give up too easily. Wait, how _am_ I going to get back home. . . ? Rats. I can't unless I'm a Dream Demon. I guess I can't be a human if I want to see my Mom again._ I leaned back against the tree and watched the sun set. _I'll tell Stan tomorrow. . ._ I yawned and trudged back inside.

"Skyler, the gnomes finished early, let's go," Stan grabbed my hand and pulled me back outside. He started the golf cart, but I stayed in the doorway.

"Come on! Before Bill does something!" Stan shouted.

"I don't want to be a human. . ." I trailed off.

"Yes you do." then he seemed to relize something,"He's tricking you Skyler, let's go!"

"No! Please, I don't want to change back!" But Stan yanked me into the cart and buckled my seat belt.

"You can't stay this way, Skyler. You'll see it's for the best." He drove towards the gnomes.

"Bi-"I started to shout, but Stan clapped a hand around my mouth, then gave me a hard look and tied a cloth around it instead. I glared at him as hard as I could. _Bill! Were are you!?_ No reply. I kept trying until we got to the gnomes.

"Ah Stan, we're finaly ready. Just put her right in there," Jeff pointed to a hollow tree. He went to unbuckle me, but I kicked his leg. I didn't do it hard, but it still surprised me. I wasn't usually aggresive. Stan still yanked me out and shoved me towards the tree. _Come on Bill!_ I screamed in my mind.

"STOP!" Bill appered in front of us, turning the world grey.

"Bill. Leave." Stan said calmly behind us.

"Not withought her," Bill snarled, growing twice his size.

"Gnomes," Stan said, still calmly. A glowing purple net fell on Bill, trapping him. He instantly shrank to normal size.

"What-" but he suddenly seemed to get weaker. I saw small runes on the net glowing brighter every minute.

_They're taking his power. . ._ I thought. The gnomes grabbed me again, but I sent out an arc of light, flinging them back. I couldn't get any closer to the net without weakening, and my electricity was just absorbed by it.

_Bill, I'm sorry. _I sank to the ground.

The gnomes recovored and ran towards me. I flung them back again, but feebly. Even being this close to the net was weakening me, and Stan new it. I saw the smug look on his face, and hated him. I didn't try to move; I couldn't. All I could do was watch the life being taken from Bill.

"You would really kill him?" I hissed Stan.

"Yes. He's evil Skyler, this is what's right," He wasn't looking at me, just watching the net._ The net. . . _

It dawned on me. _His portal needs more power, and this is how he's going to get it. How can I stop it? I could only do it if I wasn't a demon. The process would take to long if I let the gnomes change me back._

But suddenly an idea came to me. I closed my eyes an took a deep breath. Reaching deep inside of myself, I summoned every once of power I could. _I need all of it! _I dug harder, until I couldn't anymore. Then,

I let it all lose.

_An explosion. _

_Electicity everywhere, sparks and lightning. _

_Runes shattering, spells broken. _

_Trees bend backwards, earth churned. _

_One voice. _

Skyler, _It whispers._

_Silence._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Bill?" I whispered. My throught was raw, and my eyes were fuzzy. I felt absolutely terrible, "What happened?"

"You- you shorted out the net, I guess. It was hard to tell with all the exploding."

I looked around, "Did _I_ do that?"

"Yeah," he looked sad.

"What? What happened?"

"Whatever you did, It. . ." he wasn't sure how to go on, "You're not a Dream Demon anymore," he said eventually.

"What?" I jolted upright. The action made me dizzy, but I stayed up. "Isn't there anything I could do?"

"No, I'm sorry," we quieted for awhile, but Bill spoke up, "Thank you for saving me."

I just smiled saddly. "What happened to Stan?"

"I think he ran. I wouldn't suggest going back to him, so you could stay with me in the Dreamscape," he suggested.

"I want to go home," I said suddenly. I relized just how much I missed my family, even my dad, who was often away at work.

Bill didn't reply.

For the night, I slept at Lazy Susan's. She had agreed to keeep me for as long as I needed, but I assured her I wouldn't stay long. Mable and Dipper often came over and tried to find a way for me to get back home, but so far nothing.

"It's alright guys, We'll find something," I said as they left, "See ya later."

"Bye!"

I yawned and went to Lazy Susan's extra room, then went to bed.

_I was walking in the forest, the sky was bright with few clouds. But as I walked farther, the forest got darker and cluds covered the sun. The trees were changing too, they were slowly turning into oaks and maples. A clearing appeared in front of me, ringed by maple trees with a clear pond in the middle. I bent down to the pond and saw Dipper and Mable sleeping._

_The clearing changed to a cave, with two exits. One had a small pine tree on the side, the other wistled with wind. I looked back at the one with the pine, and turned and walked to the empty one. I was instantly flushed in darkness, but I kept going. A touch I didn't know was there lifted, and I felt alone. Still I persisted, until I saw a tiny pinprick of light ahead. Running until I came out, I saw my house. When I looked back, the cave was still there, but instead I went inside the house. From my window I saw the cave, it seemed to say I could go back, that I could still change my mind. _

_I almost did._

"Skyler! You're back!" my Mother came and hugged me in the morning.

My life was back to normal, almost. I would never forget Gravity Falls, never forget Bill.

Then he came to visit me.

**The End.**


End file.
